There is a need for a drinking cup and support which has universal application on various types of vehicles such as house trailers, automobiles, boats, trains, planes, etc. Various types of supports for drinking cups have been proposed heretofore but lack universal application. Another problem with the prior art is the lack of any means for permitting reuse of the lid when a beverage is not being consumed while at the same time providing the cup with a lid which facilitates manipulation with only one hand.